


Dragon Fire and Molded Clay

by Meddalarksen



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the flames of revolution die the world must be rebuilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Fire and Molded Clay

Who’s to say what is needed in a world set for ruin?

It takes all sorts to bring it to pieces.

 

We must have those to light the pyre upon which the old regime will scorch.

We must have those to spin the wheel upon which the new world will form.

 

Without destruction there is no creation.

Without creation there is no destruction.

 

Without oppression there is no freedom.

So let me light the pyre to free those bound by their own sightlessness.

            Let me light the torch that will guide them.

            I hold the spark,

                        But the power belongs to someone else.

The fire must have fuel.

The torch must have a bearer.

I can burn and smoke but it will do nothing if it does not catch.

 

Let the laws,

            the corruption,

                        the dead wood

all catch when the winds from our wings blow the embers into raging fires.

Let them cry out as their world glows

            yellow,

            red,

            blue,

            and green as the flames grow hot around their feet.

We were not united in battle

            But we shall unite in the end of all we know.

 

When there is nothing left but ashes

            Then

            It is time for the creator to become the symbol.

The world will need to be rebuilt.

            That is no place for the fire-starter.

            That is no place for the wind-bearing wings.

This new world is not meant for those of the one that came before.

 

You will build this world.

            The clay will fall on the wheel and what it becomes will be up to your hands.

 

Don’t.

            Fuck.

                        It.

                                    Up.

 

I have given too much for you to back out once my flames die.


End file.
